Angel in the Eyes, Devil in Disguise
by shugarysweet
Summary: *Total AU* Read the AN and Summary inside
1. Chapter One: What Happened To Mary

Title: Angel in the eyes, Devil in disguise  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...... so sad   
AN: Jess moved to Stars Hollow when he was a kid, not 16. Dean, Jess, and Rory are all good friends, and Rory never dated Dean or Jess, but she did date a kid named Trevor that she'll refer to a lot. She started Chilton her Freshman year, and was still quiet around them, fooling them all into thinking she was very innocent. Tristan isn't a jerk to her, and they were kind of dating before he got sent away. *She met Trevor after Tristan got sent away, and Trevor was a chiltonite* He got sent away, but he came back Sophomore year when he's 16, and Rory's not so angelic anymore.   
Summary: Jess and Dean turned Angel Rory into a rebel.... Loralei thinks it's great that her daughters walking on the wild side, but when bad boy Tristan DuGrey returns, sparks fly and trouble starts. *Total AU*  
  
This chapter doesn't show Rory being bad until the end, because... well.... I started writing and forgot my plot. lol. But, Rory'll still be a rebel, so have no fear! Shugarysweet is here!  
  
Chapter One: What happened to Mary?  
  
Rory Gilmore woke up Tuesday morning and sighed. *Last day of summer.....* she thought sadly to herself.   
  
This summer had been great. Loralei and Luke finally started dating, and they were truly in love with each other. Luke probably already had an engagement ring for her. She had gotten her license and her grandparents had gotten her a car. Jess, Dean, Lane, and her had gone on a road trip *in this story, Mrs Kim isn't a lot less strict and let's Lane live her own live pretty much* to Florida, where they spent 2 weeks having fun in the sun. She had gone to a few Chilton parties, which surprisingly,wasn't all that bad. She had gone to California for 2 weeks to visit her dad, and met a lot of cool people, she even learned to surf. Loralei and she had gone to New York for a few days for what they liked to call "serious shopping" and they even talked Luke into redecorating the diner. They only bad thing that happened that summer, was her break up with Trevor Parker. That had been a little hard on her, but they had agreed to stay friends, and they were still fairly close. Yes, the summer had been great.... and now, tomorrow.... she was back to what her mother and she liked to call Hell.   
  
"Rory! Are you up YET?!" Loralei whined, coming into Rory's room just as she got done getting dressed. Rory had to laugh at her mother, she looked like she had been up for hours trying to find something to keep her entertained until Rory woke up.  
"No, I'm still in my bed under the covers. See?" Rory asked, pointing to the neatly made bed. "haha, funny." Loralei joked, but smiled at her daughter.  
"Can we go get ccooffffeee??" Loralei asked, grinning.  
"You mean, can you go see Luke?" Rory asked, laughing at her mother.  
"Nooo, I want coffee." Loralei said, not sounding too convincing.  
Rory shook her head and walked out the door.   
"Okay.... lets go." Rory screamed behind her.  
  
"Lukey! Coffeeeeeee!" Loralei screamed, walking into the diner.  
"No." Luke said, keeping a straight face.  
Loralei's eyes got huge. "What?!"   
"I said.... NO." Luke said, finally busting out laughing.   
Loralei pouted, "Not funny mister. No kissy kissy for you."  
"ewww." Dean, Jess, and Rory all said, walking into the diner together. Loralei grinned and Luke blushed, and handed the 4 of them coffee.  
  
Rory, Jess, and Dean went and sat in a booth *do they have booths in the diner? I cant' remember... lol* near the window.   
"What are we doing today?" Rory asked, sounding bored.  
"We could drive to New York.... it's only 7:30.... we could make it back by 10..." Jess suggested, looking out the window.  
"We could go to the bridge and go swimming..." Dean suggested.  
"We could....... do something." Rory said, leaning her head against the window.  
"It's the last day of summer vacation.... and we don't want to do anything?" Dean asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
Loralei came hopping over. "You guys want to have a movie day? We could order tons of pizza, gets lots of soda and coffee, Dean could pick up a lot of junk food from Doose's market, Jess and Luke can bring burgers, and Rory and I can go rent like... 7 movies, and we can just sit in the air conditioned house all day long and do nothing but gain 10 lbs for the last minute movie day/night, before school tomorrow." Loralei said excitedly.  
"Sure." Rory, Dean, Jess and said at the same time.  
  
They split up and met back at the house at 9. As they were getting ready to pop the first movie into the VCR, the phone rang.  
"I'll get it!!" Rory said, running to the phone.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Rory?" a male voice asked.  
"Tristan?!" Rory said, her heart pounding in her chest.  
"I'm back." Tristan said.  
"Omgosh! That's great!! When'd you get back?!" Rory asked.  
"This morning at 5. Can you come over?" Tristan asked.  
"Yeah... I'll be over in 30 minutes." Rory said, hanging up the phone.  
"Guys... can I leave? Tristan just got home, and he wants me to go see him. I'll be back by 12, and we'll watch the 2nd movie. Okay?" Rory said, running to her room to change.  
  
She changed into low rise Mudd flares, an orange tank top that said "Rebel" in blue on it, that showed off the tattoo she had gotten over the summer. *A heart with a knife through it on her lower back* Grabbed her sunglasses and her keys, and ran out the kitched door.  
  
She got to Tristan's by 9:25, and saw him sitting on his porch. Rory jumped out of her car and ran into his arms.  
"You're back!" Rory said.  
"In the flesh." Tristan said, still hugging her to him.  
"Come on, lets go inside." Tristan added, grabbing her hand and leading her inside. 


	2. Chapter Two: Only the Beginning

Chapter 2: It's only the beginning  
  
Rory had spent the day with Tristan at the Gilmore's house, watching movies with Loralei, Luke, Jess, and Dean. By 11, everyone had left, and Rory and Tristan were outside leaning against his 2003 Mitsubishi 3000 GT, with Tristan's arms around Rory's waist and her leaning against him. *Think Kelly and Nelly in the Dilemma music video*  
"So.... school tomorrow?" Tristan asked.  
"What about it?" Rory asked, starring up at the stars.  
"Well..... what are we going to be?" Tristan asked, praying that she said they could be together once again.  
"What do you want us to be?" She asked, turning around to look at him.  
"I want you to be my girl. I don't want flavor of the weeks. I want you. You know you're the only girl I want." Tristan said, pressing his forehead against hers. Rory giggled.  
"Well, then, Mr.DuGrey.... you have yourself a girl." Rory said, kissing him quickly on the lips before running up her porch steps, "Good night."  
"Want me to pick you up tomorrow?" Tristan asked, standing at his door.  
"No, thanks anyway." Rory said.  
Tristan nodded, "Night Rory."  
  
\\\The next day at Chilton///  
  
Rory Gilmore, Jess Mariano, and Dean Forrestor *That's his last name, isnt it?.... and yes, Dean and Jess go to Chilton, now, too. Oh, and we're also pretending that they have quite a lot of money, too, and Stars Hollow isn't just a poor town, okay?* stepped out of Rory's 2003 Jaguar Convertible, clad in their Chilton uniforms, all of them doing a little something to them, making them theirs. -- Rory had her skirt rolled a little bit, and instead of the plain white shirts, she had on a Metallica baby t under her blazer, with her tie undone.-- **Jess' pants were very baggy and he had a Sublime patch on the back pocket, and had patches all over his blazer** //Dean was wearing long khaki shorts on, instead of pants, and didn't have his tie tied.\\  
  
"Wow..... what happened to Gilmore? And who are those boys?" were questions that were going around as they walked up the steps.  
  
Tristan was standing at the top of the steps smirking at them. Rory winked at him, and Jess and Dean nodded their heads. *This year is going to be fun.* the 4 of them thought in unison. The minute they reached the top step, Rory was instantly taken into Tristan's arm, kissing him hard on the lips. Tristan pulled away grinning.  
"Miss me?" Tristan joked. Dean and Jess laughed and Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
When they got to Rory's locker, she turned to look at the three boys.  
"Do I need to go over the rules?" Rory asked, looking very serious, the only thing giving away the serious-ness was the twinkle in her eyes, showing that she wanted to laugh.  
"Would you? I love it when you take charge." Jess joked.  
"Okay... I guess I have to! You 3 will behave. No fighting, no smarting off to teachers, no pranks, no picking on anyone, and no ditching. Unless I am spoken to first, because, well.... I must be involved in all fun stuff!" Rory said, bursting into giggles. Tristan grinned and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her to him.  
"You, are crazy." He said, shaking his head. Rory laughed.  
  
*cough* "Excuse me." a girl's voice said.  
Rory turned around with an evil glint in her eyes. "Hello Paris."   
Paris glared back. "Rory."  
They started laughing before hugging each other. "How was your summer?! Oh we have to catch up! Shopping?" Paris asked *Paris is a lot more fun in this story and not so power hungry.*  
"Sure. Tonight?" Rory asked, but before Paris could answer, Jess interrupted.  
"Rory, darling, where are you manners... aren't you going to introduce me to the woman of my dreams?" Jess asked flirtaciously, winking at Paris.  
Paris rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Paris Gellar.... you would be?"  
"Jess Mariano, your new love slave baby." Jess said, slipping his arm around her shoulders. Paris rolled her eyes, but didn't push him away.  
  
Madeline and Louise walked up to Paris.   
"Did you see Gilmore? Total transformation" Louise said, not noticing Rory, but noticing Jess.  
"Who are you?" Louise asked.  
"Jess Mariano....." Jess said, uninterested.  
"You're cute." Madeline said.  
"I'm taken." Jess said, motioning to Paris.  
"oh, scandalous. But anyway.... omgosh! Tristan!" Louise said, finally seeing him, giving him a seductive smile. That's when Rory decided to turn around.  
"Louise, darling... you aren't really thinking about flirting with my boyfriend right in front of me, are you?" Rory said, trying not to giggle at the girl's expression.  
"Your boyfriend? I don't see Trevor..." Madeline said confused, looking around.  
"I'm her boyfriend." Tristan said, leaning against the lockers.  
"Oh... what happened to Trevor?" Madeline asked.  
"What do you mean, what happened to me?" Trevor Parker asked them, walking up behind him. Rory looked up and smiled at her ex. *He is cute.....* Rory thought, looking at him in his uniform... he was about 6'0, blonde hair, green eyes, well built.... *Tristan is way hotter though* Rory thought smiling to herself.  
"Oh, hey Trev. We're just filling these girls in that you and I are no longer together." Rory said, smiling at him and leaning back against Tristan. Trevor nodded, but glared at Tristan when he wrapped his arms around Rory.  
"Right.... hey DuGrey." Trevor said.  
"Hey Parker. Good seeing you again." Tristan said, nodding to him.  
"Yeah, you, too. The football team was suffering without you man. You're joining the team again, right?" Trevor asked, winking at a few girls walking past them.  
"Of course." Tristan said.  
"Then you'll get to see your girl cheer." Trevor said bitterly.  
"That I will..." Tristan said, laughing about Rory being a cheerleader.  
"Mariano, Dean....." Parker asked, knowing them from practice this summer, and from dating Rory for 5 months.  
  
After about 4 more minutes of talking, the bell rang, signalling for them to go to class. They said their goodbyes, and agreed to meet at lunch.  
  
AN: Thanks for the great reviews! I hope you guys like this story! I'll try updating a few of my others soon, but I'm going to try and focus on this one. Keep up the reviews! 


End file.
